


A Bird's Symphony

by SugarBones



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBones/pseuds/SugarBones
Summary: Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Everyone else would, well with the exception of Starfire. A memory flittered through her mind. He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks flush. Sometimes they didn't even speak, they just knew. Song drabbles. Many more to come! First one-shot is based off of 'Mirror' from RWBY.





	A Bird's Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, thank you for venturing to my story! First I would like to say that I am extremely happy and relieved that my writers block is getting better! Second is that I would like to start this as a series of one-shots to help get my creative juices flowing! Now, I will let you get on with your previously scheduled program!

_1.) Mirror, Mirror_

_**Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?** _   
_**Fear of what's inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?** _

 

"What's wrong with you?! Why do you have to be so creepy?!"

The purple haired bird of the Tower stood there, clutching her book to her chest, back to her bedroom door. Beastboy's words were still painfully hanging in the air around her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She tries her best to keep to herself and not to cause any disturbance so why couldn't he let that be? The rest of the team could, with the exception of Starfire. Last night the team had seen a side of her that they hadn't before, her anger had gotten the best of her and made itself known to an unlucky Dr. Light. Every one had left her alone and tried to give her time to calm down but not him, he had to step in and add his two cents to the mess. He'd tried to apologize but was it so bad that she just wanted to be left alone?

**_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see._ **   
**_I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?_ **

 

She didn't ask to be like this...it was just who she was. With a soft sigh she walked across her room to the one mirror hanging on her wall, she sat the book on her bed and looked at herself. She wondered why she couldn't brush off the remarks that people made towards her. When would she stop letting it effect her to this extant? When would she be able to harden her interior like she had done to her exterior. She tried to find the answer in her own amethyst eyes but just like usual nothing was there to help her.

**_Mirror, mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?_ **

 

The loud sound of her fellow teammates laughing and rough housing in the living room reached her ears. She would love to be out there, albeit she would usually just sit there and watch or listen to the chaos while reading a book but that was all she needed. Then there would be the occasional time when she would join in, usually with Cyborg or Robin. She could go out there, there was nothing physically stopping her. She knew this yet couldn't bring it in herself to do anything. This was what happened sometimes. She should just get ready for bed and read for a bit, forget about this all. There was a knock on her door and a familiar voice called through. "Hey, Raven were all about to watch a movie. We'd all enjoy it if you'd come join us." She was about to hesitantly decline when a faint memory flittered through her head.

_-Flashback-_

_Robin and her were on top of the Titan rooftop, the sun was just rising. The two birds stood side by side watching the sun rise over the bay. It was 5:50 in the morning, both of them having the same schedule made this normal. Sometimes they engaged in small talk about meaningless things, other times they spoke about things that had a deep underlining meaning to them, but then there were times when they didn't even speak. They just stood there in comfortable silence, not needing words or anything, just knowing. Today was one of those days or would've been had Raven not been thinking what she was. She decided to finally ask him the question she had been mulling over for the last 10 minutes, breaking the silence._

_"Robin?" Her voice and suddenness in which she spoke didn't deter him in the slightest, if anything it was as if he had been expecting it. He didn't turn from the view before him and neither did Raven._

_"Yeah?" This was it, she needed to ask._

_"Who do you think the worst kind of a person is?" He didn't answer right away. Instead he just stood there, thinking it over to himself for a good 2 minutes. Just when she thought he wasn't going to answer and she was going to tell him to forget it, he spoke._

_"The worst kind of person is someone who has a chance to do something but chooses not to." Raven couldn't help but to turn her head and look at him, he had a peaceful look on his face, something that was rare in itself and finally tore his gaze from the view to meet Raven's eyes. He gave her a small smile one that surely met his eyes even though they were hidden. She felt her cheeks heat up a bit but offered a small smile herself to him then turned back to the bay._

 

_-End of flashback-_

 

**_I'm the loneliest of all_ **

 

Raven's eyes softened at the memory then hardened. She needed to do this, standing here and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to help her. Or make things better. This was her chance and she was going to take it. Walking over to the door she allowed it to open, surprising the one outside of it. "Is it…horror?" Robin looked stunned, staring at the empath for a moment before he broke out into a wide grin.

"You know it is, Rae. C'mon its about to start." With that being said he offered his hand and without a moment's hesitation she took it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that was short but I think it was an okay start since I'm finally venturing back. But I would like to know what you think! Should I continue with more songs? Please let me know! R&R


End file.
